I'm Not Sure
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Lili wants to know why Leo never said he loved her. What happens when she asks...?


**Okay, here's another one of my stories. Leo is a _guy_ in this story and he will always be a _guy_ in my stories because I think he's a _guy_. So if you don't like this couple then don't read it and don't review it.

* * *

I'm Not Sure**

Lili Rochefort was sitting down at the park under a tree with a pink diary on her lap. She was waiting for her boyfriend, Leo. They were supposed to go on a date today. Lili tapped her diary with a glittery pink pen and sighed. _"Maybe I should just write until he comes,"_ Lili thought and opened her diary.

**_Dear diary, today I'm waiting for Leo to come for our date. I'm sitting under some kind of old tree. I don't know what it's called; it's just a dirty tree. Leo and I have been going out on dates for three months now. For some reason he doesn't want to be around me much anymore. Is it because I'm getting ugly? No, no, that can't be it; I'm too pretty to be ugly. Is it because I changed my usually white dress into a pink one, tied my hair into a low ponytail, and changed my white boots into pink ones??? This is so frustrating; I wish I could see through Leo, I wish he would tell me he loves me like I tell him, I wish he would just kiss me like I kiss him, and I wish-_ **

"Is that your diary?" Someone said from above Lili. She jumped and quickly slammed her diary shut. She looked up and saw Leo sitting on a tree branch wearing his usual clothes. He grinned at her. Lili got to her feet and glared at him.

"Leo! Don't scare me like that!" She screamed at him furiously and stomped her right foot on the ground. Leo jumped down from the tree still grinning.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Was that your diary?" He asked again. Lili went all red in the face and sent him a death glare.

"Yeah! It was my diary! Why do you want to know?!" Lili asked angrily. Leo shrugged and walked over to her.

"I just want to know what you think about. I wish I could read your mind, really," Leo answered her. Lili calmed down a bit and folded her arms.

"Hmph! I wish I could read yours!" Lili said and looked away. Leo put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not still angry…are you?" Leo asked her. Lili sighed and looked at him.

"No, I'm not still angry. What were you doing in that tree anyway? Were you trying to sneak up on me and scare me?" Lili asked him, hands on her hips.

"N-no, of course not!" Leo replied but it sounded as if he was lying. "I would never do that!"

"Oh yeah?" Lili asked with a frown. "What about that time when we were at that stupid fair you begged me to go to and you also begged me to go into that spooky looking house just so you could _scare_ me!" Lili exclaimed, getting angry again. Leo gulped.

"It was just a joke…" Leo told her quietly.

"And what about that time when you came into _my_ house _uninvited_?!" Lili asked furiously. Leo shook his head.

"No, you _wanted_ me to be there, remember? You _called_ me," Leo told her.

"That's not what I remember!" Lili screamed at him, making every person in the park stare at them. Leo removed his hands from her shoulders and took her hand.

"Let's go, aren't we supposed to be on a date?" Leo asked her. Lili calmed down completely when he said that.

"Right…let's go," Lili said. After that they both walked off towards an empty part of the park.

When they got there Lili sat down on the grass and motioned Leo to sit next to her. "I brought candy," Leo told her, as he sat next to her. Lili smiled.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Chocolate bars, here," Leo handed her one. Lili took it and Leo started to eat his. Lili just stared at hers, deep in thought. She was thinking about Leo. Why had he never said he loved her?

"Leo, I love you," Lili said out of the blue. Leo swallowed the last piece of his chocolate bar and looked at her.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I said I _love_ you," Lili repeated with a frown on her face.

"Okay," Leo said and lay down on his back. Lili got a little mad. What kind of answer was that?

"You're supposed to say you love me too!" Lili shouted at him. Leo closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep. Lili got even angrier and pounded her fist into his arm.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?!" Leo asked, as he rubbed his arm.

"You know why!" Lili yelled furiously. Leo sighed annoyingly.

"I didn't get to hear what you said, I was sleeping," Leo told her. Now that made Lili so furious that she began to growl like a beast. Leo got a little nervous and scooted away from her a little.

"Say that again," Lili threatened in a deep scary voice. Leo gulped and began to sweat.

"I said I heard you, I wasn't sleeping," Leo lied.

"Liar!" Lili pounced on him and began pulling his hair.

"Lili stop, you're going to pull my hair out! I'm sorry!" Leo yelled and tried to get free. Lili got off of him and fixed her hair and smoothed out her dress.

"Well then, aren't you going to tell me the truth?" Lili asked. She still sounded angry. Leo rubbed his head in pain.

"Lili…I can't tell you," Leo told her quietly.

"Is it because I'm ugly?" Lili asked.

"No! You're beautiful," Leo replied.

"Is it because I changed a little?" Lili asked, as tears formed in her eyes. Leo put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, of course not," He answered.

"Then what, Leo? Why can't you tell me that you love me like I tell you?" Lili asked with tears still in her eyes. Leo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Because…I'm not sure I love you," Leo replied in a whisper. Lili felt like her heart shattered even though there was no such thing as your heart actually shattering. If it did you'd be dead.

"What…then…why?" Lili asked, as the tears came rolling down her cheeks. She was speechless.

"I already told you. I'm not sure if I love you," Leo told her, as he looked at her. Lili jerked out of his embrace and jumped to her feet. After that she began to run as fast as she could away from him. Leo called out to her but she ignored him and kept running. She never felt so betrayed…so heartbroken.

"_I knew it! I knew he didn't love me! He never did,"_ Lili thought miserably, as she ran towards her huge mansion. She was going to go up to her room and stay there all day, trying not to think about _him_.

Once she was in her room at her huge mansion she locked the door behind her and collapsed face first onto her bed. She then began to sob loudly. After that she put her face into her pillow and screamed as loud as she could.

Leo was looking for Lili but couldn't find her. _"What am I going to do? I didn't know she was going to be upset all because I told her I wasn't sure if I loved her or not,"_ Leo thought sadly. Leo stopped at a bench and sat down. He didn't know where he was but he had Lili's diary with him. She had forgotten to take it with her. He stared at it. One look wouldn't hurt. He slowly opened it and read the first page.

_**Dear diary, this is my first time writing in it. I asked father for one and he said yeah. I picked out a pink one. I'm so excited. It makes me feel kind of silly sometimes to get all excited about getting a diary. Well, today I went shopping at the mall, drank some tea, and listened to music in my room all day.** _

Leo smiled at Lili's writing then turned a couple of more pages.

_**Dear diary, today I met a boy named Leo Kliesen. He came up to me at a park one day and began talking to me. I didn't pay him much attention but after a week…I began to develop some kind of…feelings towards him…**_

Leo read that page twice before flipping a couple of pages more.

_**Dear diary, I'm in love with Leo. It's true, I love him so much. I told him today that I loved him and he just smiled at me and kissed me. We kissed for I don't know how long but it was a passionate kiss…well it was like that to me. I don't know how Leo felt about it. **_

_"It felt passionate to me too, Lili," _Leo thought before flipping eleven pages forward.

_**Dear diary, today I'm waiting for Leo to come for our date. I'm sitting under some kind of old tree. I don't know what it's called; it's just a dirty tree. Leo and I have been going out on dates for three months now. For some reason he doesn't want to be around me much anymore. Is it because I'm getting ugly? No, no, that can't be it; I'm too pretty to be ugly. Is it because I changed my usually white dress into a pink one, tied my hair into a low ponytail, and changed my white boots into pink ones??? This is so frustrating; I wish I could see through Leo, I wish he would tell me he loves me like I tell him, I wish he would just kiss me like I kiss him, and I wish-**_

"_I wish what?" _Leo pondered before turning to the next page to see what else she wrote but to Leo's disappointment she hadn't wrote after that. Leo slammed the diary shut and got up. He was going to apologize to Lili but he would _never_ tell her that he loved her. He wasn't sure yet. He just didn't want to say it for some reason. Maybe it's because of his mother's death. Leo shook his head and headed towards Lili's mansion. She had to be there.

Lili opened her eyes when she heard a tapping sound at her window. It was dark and her eyes were very red and her throat hurt from all that screaming. Lili rubbed her throat. She looked a mess. She then heard the tapping sound from her window again. She slowly made her way over to it and gasped when she saw who it was there. It was Leo. He was struggling to stay on a tree branch that was near her window. Lili glared at him. She was still hurt from him. "Go away," She mouthed. Leo shook his head.

"Let me in, I want to talk to you," Leo shouted from outside the window. Lili growled under her breath before opening the window for him. Leo climbed in and then shut the window behind him.

"What do you want?" Lili asked, as she sat down on her bed.

"I want to apologize for what I did today. All because I'm not sure that I love you doesn't mean I don't care about you," Leo told her, as he sat down next to her. Lili looked at him.

"Do you mean that?" Lili asked softly.

"I really mean it," Leo answered and gave her a hug. He kissed the top of her head then her cheek.

"I love you Leo," Lili whispered.

"I know…" Leo whispered back. Lili sighed but smiled anyway.


End file.
